The Original Vixen
by Gigi Marie Blouse
Summary: She's infamous, but few have seen her. The protege of the witch Ayana in the 10th century, records claim she died while giving birth. No one knows who turned her, but when Gigi, Xander, and Tristan return to Mystic Falls, secrets are revealed that could ruin the Salvatore brothers relationship with Elena.
1. Chapter 1: Dinner With A Nobleman

**Dinner With A Nobleman**

"Yes. . .Yes. . .What? No!" I yell into my cell phone entering the house, " Yes, yes, thank you."

Oi vey, people these days. I hate work! Today I wore a black button up blouse, black skinny jeans, and black flats. You'd think they'd never seen a female with -what people call double d's- before. . .

"Are we going to dinner or not?" he asks, loosening his tie. I glare at him. He wore loose black slacks, untucked white collar shirt, black suit jacket, and mono black converse.

"Yes Xander, we're going to dinner," I saying going to get dressed. "Tell Tristan to hurry up, I don't wanna be late!"

Honestly, 30 years I hear nothing from him and now he wants to have dinner and "talk". I take off my black flats and put on black three inch heels. I grab my black clutch bag and walk down. Tristan was now in the foyer and wore a black polo shirt, polo jeans, and black converse.

"I call shotgun!" I say, running into the passenger seat. Tristan sits in the driver seat, while Xander sits in the back.

"You call yourself a mature adult, Mother?" he asks as Tristan starts the car.

"I haven't needed to be your mom for 900 years Xander. . ." I say. He rolls his eyes, as my phone starts vibrating. I take it out of my purse, unlock my phone, and tap the envelope, it's from an unknown number. It reads:

_Leaving now, see you soon. -E.M._

_That's lovely_, I think to myself as we speed down the freeway. I turn up the radio and watch the scenery pass by, living in a mansion in the middle of nowhere has it's advantages. I reapply my lipstick as Tristan pulls into the parking lot and parks near the entrance, we go inside.

"Hi, table for four please," I say to the hostess.

"Right this way," she says, grabbing four menus and leading us to table by the window. We sit down and I order four gin and tonics. I open my menu to the appetizer section. I decide on an appetizer just as he walked in. . .Elijah Mikaelson. He spots and and walks over.

"Gigi, it's an honor to see you again," he says, sitting down.  
"The honor is mine. . .Elijah," I say, as he downs both our gin and tonics. "I'm glad we're still on a first name basis." The waitress comes by and I order an appetizer and refills on for the G&T.

"So why did you want to meet?" I ask. Elijah looks at the menu then me.

"I see, you want to get right down to business."

"Um, yeah. We don't talk for 30 years and now you wanna have dinner?"

The waitress brings the appetizer and drinks, then we order. After she leaves Elijah says:

"I'm sure you've heard what been going on in Mystic Falls," I nod my head, "it would seem that he wants your help." I stare at him in shock. . .

"O-Of course," I finally say, "anything for Niklaus." He smirks, then says.

"Niklaus wants you to go to Denver and keep an eye on Jeremy Gilbert. . .with Kol."

"Oh I see. . .Gilbert, as in Mystic Falls Founding Family?"

"Yes, but before you go, Niklaus wants to see you. . if you accept the offer of course."

"I would be honored to serve him once again, but what of Xander and Tristan?"

"Tristan Pierce, a direct descendant of yours, yes?"

"Yes, a very promising Warlock as well, why?"

"The Bennett Family still reside in Mystic Falls, perhaps they'll practice magic together."

"The witch Bonnie, yes? I have met her before, that sounds like a good idea, but what of Xander?"

"Your friends with the Salvatores yes? Can't he stay there?"

"I'll have to run it by Damon, but I don't see why not."

The waitress brings our food and more Gin and Tonics, once she leaves Xander says:

"Hey, don't I get a say in this? What is I don't wanna go live with Damon and the Ripper?"

"Now, now Xander, it might be good for you," I say, cutting my steak. "This might be good for you, you can make friends and have a semi-normal high school life." He sighs then says:

"Fine, but I'm not going to pretend like I like the second doppelganger, whats her name again?"

"Elena, but we have an understanding so just don't kill her," Elijah says, taking a sip from his drink.

"I wasn't planning on it."

We finish the meal, then split the bill. Elijah pulls me aside outside, away from Tristan and Xander.

"Don't do this if you don't want to," he says, "you're not one of his hybrids."

"I know Elijah, I know," I say, hugging him, "I want to do this, because I want to help him, I owe you both everything it's the least I can do."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight milord."

He kisses my hand then says:

"Goodnight Lady Petrova."

As we drive home, I think of my deaths, the first time I could see ghosts, but the second, I woke up a vampire. I sometimes I wish I had never met the Mikaelson's', and other times, I thank my ancestors, however I swore never to forgive Ester for killing both me and my parents, grief stricken over the lose of their children, returned to the Old World with Xander and Tatia's child while I went with the Mikaelson's, I didn't know that they had decided to go to Italy instead of returning to Bulgaria, and I never saw them again, but I did meet Xander when he was 17, he was married and had three children, a boy and twins, a boy and a girl. However, he had gotten what is now known as scarlet fever, while in Italy. I didn't know that my blood could heal him or turn him, so I ran to Kol and explained everything. He slipped Xander his blood, but he still died. After the funeral Niklaus, Elijah and Kol got his body from the tomb and brought him back to the house. Niklaus still allowed us to travel with them after Rebekah's fiance showed his true colors, helped Xander through his transition and controlling his thirst. I owe Niklaus everything and I will serve him as long as I live. . .


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**The Reunion**

I stepped out of the shower with a towel on. I look at my phone and see a new message, it's from Elijah informing me that everything will be ready in time. I look in the mirror and scream bloody murder.

"Oh. . .My. . .God. . .can you NOT do that?" I ask, glaring at the ghost of my sister. She smirks at me.

"I can't help it, I'm a ghost."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what do you want Tatia?" I ask, dressing. She looks at my outfit, black skinny jeans, a white silk button up blouse, mono black converse with red laces, and a leather jacket.

"You're going to wear that to see him?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"Yeah honey, I am," I say, putting my jeans on, "Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious."

"Mhmmm suuure."

"Fine, wear that but if he doesn't sleep with you, you'll know why."

"Goodbye Baby Sis," I say, finishing getting dressed.

"Goodbye Big Sis and good luck," she says, disappearing.

Weirdo. I grab my red plaid purse and walk to the foyer. Tristan is putting the remaining luggage in the truck. Xander has a black duffel, filled with god knows what, and blasting music. We walk outside and I turn around to look at the Petrova Palace, it's just as beautiful now as it was 140 years ago when it was built. I'm going to miss this place and I know Xander will too.

The drive from New York to Virginia is about five hours and I need to be comfortable. I sit in the passenger seat and lean it back, putting my right foot on the dashboard. I put my headphones in and listen to my music on shuffle. I close my eyes and, for the first time today, notice the butterflies in my stomach. About an hour after we leave my phone rings, I press the answer button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Gigi! How's my best friend doing?"

"Whataya want Katerina?"

"Me? Want something? From you? Can't I just call-"

"No, no you can't."

"Fine. Do you know if Klaus is trying to track me down?"

"I don't know sweetie, but I'll ask him when I see him in a few hours."

"You're going to see Klaus?"

"I'm going to Mystic Falls, yes. If Niklaus requests to speak with me, then I shall."

"Mhm, well I'll let you go."

"Good day Katerina."

"Bye, Gigi."

I hang up and continue to listen to music. When we near Mystic Falls we take a back road toward the old Lockwood estate, the once bold and beautiful estate was now a pile of rubble, all that remained was the old park on an old dirt road, Tristan grabs his four suitcases, Xander has his black duffel bag, and I have a purse the size of my torso. We walk at a normal human speed taking in the familiar scenery, this place was always beautiful, it's a shame they had to destroy the land to build all those buildings, parking lots, town square, etc. As we near the old cellar, I begin to sense the hybrids, vampires, witches, and humans that awaited us. As we got closer their pacing and talking lessened. When we were finally in view I see Elena's groupie team, they all stopped what they were doing, and stared. _Freaks. . ._

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Ripper," I say, stopping about 20 feet from them. "Heard you turned your humanity back on, what a shame."I scan the group and chuckle. "It's just like a 146 years ago, being greeted by the Founding Families," I say. "Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Meredith Fell, the Salvatore brothers, and a Bennett witch. The only thing missing is the doppelganger."

"Of course she isn't here," Damon says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "why are you here?" I smile and point at Bonnie.

"Bonnie Bennett baby," I say walking toward her, "I was the greatest protege of your ancestor, Ayana, and I was also a good friend of-"

"You were a witch?" Bonnie interrupts me, I glare at her.

"Petrova's ARE witches toots, Tatia's descendants aren't, because of the whole doppelganger thing. . .it's complicated. I have returned to Mystic Falls because I would like Tristan to train with you, you could both learn a lot from each other." I lean into her ear. "He needs help socializing with others," I back away, "And you could use our families grimoires. So whaddya say dearie, you in?" I smile. "Hmmm?"

"Alright fine."

"Oh wonderful! It'll be fun. Oh, by the way Damon, Xander is staying with y'all and he's going to school-" Xander groans. "And he's going to behave like a normal, emo, stoner, teenager. . .and if you cause any serious problems and I have to come back early from my vacation. . ."

"Wait, you're not staying?" Damon asks.

"No honey, I'm not." Damon scoffs.

'Well. . .well where are you going?"

"Gee hun, I didn't realize I needed your permission."

"You can't just dump your kid on me and run off-"

"Dude, he's like 1,000 years old, I just need a place for him to stay, geez loosen up." I say as Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah come into view. I kneel before them.

"Milord, it is an honor to see you again." He gives me his hand and has me stand up.

"The honor is all mine, love. Would you care to accompany us back to the house? We'll meet you back at Mystic Grill," he says, as we walk deeper into the woods, on the walk Niklaus and the others explain the plan and my part in it.

"I understand what I must do Milord, I shall leave immediately," I say as we get to my car. Elijah drives us to the Grill, the group is standing outside. We get out and I walk up to Xander and give him a hug, I'll see you soon sweetie." He squeezes me in a tighter hug. I turn to Tristan, "Tristan, do well and try to have fun."

"I will Milady," he hugs me and tries not to tear up. I take one last look at them all, I know my babies will be safe, I get in the drivers seat and start heading to Denver.

It took me an entire day of driving but I finally made it, I stopped at the Denver house, Jarvis unloaded the car while I ran upstairs to bathe and change into clean clothes. I decided on a black lace tank top, black booty shorts, knee-high multi colored socks and black DC high tops. I grabbed a light black jacket and walked to the coffee shop down the street. I entered the shop, ordered an iced caramel latte and blueberry scone when I felt someone watching me. I paid and turned around to see Kol and Jeremy staring at me. I smiled and waved to both of them. I grabbed my latte and scone, then went over and sat next to Kol, across from Jeremy.

" 'ello darlings? How are you?"

"Hi I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

"My name's Gigi, Gigi Marie Petrova," I say, "But I do go by Pierce as well." Kol leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"This is the girlfriend I was tell you about mate."

"So you've already talked about me? How lovely. Do tell Jeremy, what do you think of town?"

"It's alright, so far."

"I'm glad," I say taking a sip of my latte, while Kol steals my scone. "Well I don't want to intrude and I just wanted to introduce myself, I will see you both tomorrow, yes?" I ask, standing. Kol standing with me, obviously at lose of what to do.

"T-tomorrow sounds excellent darling."

"Later Mikaelson, see you tomorrow Jeremy," I say, Kol stumbles over himself saying goodbye to me, somethings never change. I laugh to myself and walking out the door I hear Jeremy say:

"You really like her, don't you?" and then he laughs.

I made it halfway home before I got the feeling I was being followed. I continued walking and then suddenly a figure stood before me.

"It isn't very gentleman like to follow a lady, you know?"

"It isn't very lady like to just show up unannounced," I look at him with disbelief.

"All I did was walk into a coffee shop, oh nevermind, just move I need to get home," I say as I push past him. He grabs my arm, turns me to face him, and kisses me. I feel myself getting lighter. I break away, laugh, and say:  
"I've missed you, love."

"And I've missed you darling." He walks me home, pecks me on the mouth, blushing. He always was a shy one around me. I shake my head, smiling, and watch him walk back to the coffee shop, knowing I wasn't going to wake up alone in the morning. . .


	3. Chapter 3: The Friendship Broken

**The Friendship Broken**

It had been a few months since that night, every morning I woke up and sure enough, Kol was there. Jeremy, Kol, and I had become good friends. I had made it my mission to get Jeremy a girlfriend, but he didn't seem too excited about it, so far I have failed. However, I'm not giving up! Niklaus had contacted us only a few times over the months and I was happy with the assignment, I just prayed we didn't have to hurt Jeremy.

It was Friday afternoon after school, Jeremy, Kol and I were "debating" on where to go. We were walking to the bakery to get an after school snack, my idea.

"I wanna go to The Karaoke Bar, it'll be fun!" I say, intertwining me and Kol's hands.

"We want him to get out there, not get drunk and sing in front of other drunk people darling, we need to go to a club," Kol argues.

"Why don't we go to the batting cages? I don't NEED a girlfriend or a 'fun' buddy' or anything," Jeremy says.

"Yes you do and we're gonna help you, aren't we Kol?" I say, nudging him.

"Batting cage sounds great and we can watch Gigi run and dodge the baseballs," Kol says, as I punch his arm. "Ouch that really hurt, darling," he says with a fake pouting face. I roll my eyes.

"Hey, why don't we do all of those?" They both stop and stare at me. "What? We can go to the Batting Cages, then The Karaoke Bar, and end the night at some club."

They look at each other and shrug. Kol turns to me, gives me a light kiss, then says:

"You're a genious, darling." I narrow my eyes, then say:

"Yeah. . ." We go into the bakery and get a dozen doughnuts. "Sooo, to the batting cages?"

"Yes Darling to the batting cages," Kol says, "I'll go get my bat from home and meet you guys there?"

"Aw okay," I say, Kol kisses me, then Jeremy and I head over to my car (I park in the bakery parking lot :) ), and drive to the batting cage place.

When we get there, Jeremy goes to the batting cage. I watch for about 20 minutes, then decide to get some snacks.

"You want anything, Jer?" I ask him, getting up.

"Sure, a water," he saying, not turning around.

"Um, okay." I decide to get two bottles of water, a bag of chips, twizzlers, and some skittles. I get a bag for it all, open the twizzlers and walk back to Jeremy. I sense a vampire, it isn't Kol. I turn the corner and see Damon and Elena talking to Jeremy, who is putting his helmet up. Kol turns around the corner, I ran, at vampire speed, and peer around the corner.

"Damon, it's Kol." Elena says, taking a step back. Kol hits Damon right in the face with his baseball bat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeremy asks as I step in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Jer."

"Jeremy stay back, he's an Original."

"What?"

"No hard feelings mate, but we're not buds," Kol says, picking up an aluminum bat.

I run, at vampire speed, to my car and drive around the block and out of site. I'm not a coward but I know how to pick my battles, I call Niklaus and tell him what's going on. After they left I went back to Kol, pulled the baseball bat out of him and put him in the car, when he awakens I tell him about why Damon and Elena came into town, he left, not telling me where and told me to track them down. It took awhile but I was able to do it, I listened in on them, I could hear Rose and realized that she really was a ghost now. I learned that they wanted to go see Scary Mary, I knew where she was and I had a feeling Kol knew that too. I went back in my car and drove to Mary's, apparently Kol decided the best way to keep her mouth shut was to kill her. I gasp.

"Kol! Was that really necessary?" I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yes darling it was." He pecks me on the cheek, "And now we wait for them to get here."

It took a while, but they finally arrived. I slipped out of the house, once Elena and Damon entered the house I walked over to the car. Jeremy saw me and his face was mixed with surprise and anger.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kol? About you?" he asked, as I approached.

"Milord and Kol asked me to keep it a secret, they didn't want Elena to know we were with you, they didn't tell me why. However, they did suggest it was to keep an eye on you so they could make someone cooperate, I'm guessing it was Bonnie."

He looked at me with disbelief. "You mean Klaus? A-And how could you not know? _I thought we were friends_, but you were just using me!" I stepped closer to him but he stepped back.

"I wasn't using you, and I know Kol didn't mean it, when he said you weren't friends. I _really_ do think of you as my friend Jeremy, but I owe Niklaus everything, so I do as I'm told."

"So you put your loyalty to _him _over our _friendship_?!" his anger was building.

"I had to! I owe him for saving my son's life! Me and K-" Jeremy grabbed me and hugged me. I stood there, in shock.

"Well then." His anger disappeared and was replaced with sadness.

"You don't have to repay him all your life, you know?"

"I don't know how else _to_ repay him, are we. . .are we still friends?"

"I don't think so, Gigi."

I nod my head, put my hands on his shoulders and kiss him on the cheek. Kol runs past, toward my car. I turn and start walking away.

"Until next time. . .little Gilbert," I say and then I disappear.


	4. Chapter 4: Return To Mystic Falls

**Return To Mystic Falls**

It has been about two months since that night and I haven't seen Kol, the Originals, or anyone from Mystic Falls. . .However, I must return and complete the task that lead me back to Mystic Falls.I was in the back of a black car with suicide doors. I wore a mid-thigh length black dress and 4 inch black heels, my hair was in a bun with my bangs curled and on either side of my forehead. It was close to midnight and all the night creatures of Mystic Falls were at the Salvatore Boarding House trying to figure out why I was returning and why they should trust me after my "betrayal". My driver pulled into the driveway and opened my door. I got out and looked at the boarding house. I could sense them, and an unexpected guest as well. My driver, Jarvis, grabbed my bags, while I went to the front door and knocked. _Yes knocked, I'm a lady, not a barbarian. _Damon answered the door just as Jarvis reached the door.

"Where will Milady chambers be?"

"Chambers? How old are you?" Damon asked Jarvis.

"The youth is not what it used to be."

"Riiight, her 'chambers' are upstairs the room with black and red furniture." Jarvis nodded, we entered the house, and he went upstairs. "So what do you have him compelled to be your butler?" I blankly stare at him.

"He's the same 'butler' I had in 1864 Damon, I've had him for almost 950 years now. . ." I said as I got a drink.

"Really? I didn't see him the last time you were here."

"Of course you didn't he was already in the Denver house, I have him stay there when I wanna travel alone-" I noticed that everyone was here: Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, the human named Matt, Alaric, Rebekah, Elijah, and Niklaus. "Well this sure is a nice home welcome, with no food. . .man I knew I shoulda eaten before coming here."

"You mean drink a human dry?" I stare at Elena for a few minutes then say:

"Um I was talking about real food like chips and french fries and cookies and stuff like that but oookay. . ." I down a glass of bourbon and then sit on the couch. "So why are all of you here? It can't be a coincidence that you're all here when I arrive." Xander and Tristan walk in the front door, but stop dead in their tracks when they see me. Tristan walks into the pallor and kneels before me.

"Milady I'm so glad you have returned." I blankly stare at him, then say:

"Um why? I thought you liked it here. . ." Xander sits on the couch opposite of me.

"Oh I do, but now that you are here I will not have to worry that something bad will happen to you."

"I highly doubt I'm safe in this town, but I'm glad you feel safe here, that's all that matters." Damon clears his throat.

"We are all here to see if we can really trust you."

"Every one of you wants to rise Silas, and hell on earth, for your own selfish gain and you're worried about not being able to trust me, wow." Suddenly, I begin to feel dizzy and images swirled in my head. I grip my head and concentrate on the images. It was the same images I'd been seeing since Kol was undaggered.

Tristan got me another bourbon and I down it. "Anyway let's get this over with, hit me with your worst, Salvatore."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were working with the Originals?" Damon asked, sitting next to me.

"I was instructed not to."

"Do you always do what Klaus tells you to?"

"Only if I deem it morally right."

"And pretending to befriend Jeremy and using him so Bonnie would do what Klaus wanted is morally right?"

"It was not my place to know that information. I was told to befriend Jeremy and I did, he was truly my friend, or so I thought."

"What do you mean 'it wasn't your place'?" I sigh.

"Okay I'm indebted to Niklaus and to show my thanks I do a few tasks for him, I don't ask questions! Sheesh you'd think people would listen. . ."

"So if Klaus told you to betray us, would you do it?"

"I'm not here because of Niklaus, I'm here because I want to. He can't tell me to do anything, it's part of our agreement, right Niklaus?"

"Yes love." Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Why should we believe her?"

"I agree." I roll my eyes.

"I don't care if you believe me_, _I only decided to try and gain your trust, because I'd rather not be stalked and have to pretend like I don't notice."

"Someone's patience is running thin," Niklaus said.

"I'm not here to play Nancy Drew."

"Aren't you going after the cure too?" Elena asked, crossing her arms with a faint smile on her lips.

"Um no I'm not, I don't want the cure." Everyone is taken aback.

"But why not Gigi?" Elijah asks, sitting on the other side of me, "I thought you of all people would want it."

"Why do you say that Elijah?" Elena asks, looking between me and Elijah.

"Well after the first time I died, my power to see the future got stronger and I saw myself become a very powerful witch and my grimoire would help future witches. However, Esther was humiliated and caused my death, what she didn't though was that I had vampire blood in my system. It wasn't enough to heal me, but I was able to come back as a vampire. When I did, I still had the ability to see the future, but I can't directly change the future or I'll face dire consequences blah blah blah, you know witches. . .But yeah I don't want the cure."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes Elijah I'm sure, I'm only here to complete some unfinished business then I'll be on my way."

"And just what is this 'unfinished business'?" Damon asked, getting a drink.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it has to do with Kol."

"Well we don't know where he is, yesterday after he heard about Silas being with the cure, he ran," Rebekah said. I sigh.

"Of course he did, but you will see him sooner than you think. I can be of use to you, but I don't need anyone of you. I will let you decide, I am going to bed." I turn to Xander and Tristan. "Off to bed, they need to make the decision on their own."

"Of course Milady," Tristan said, as he and Xander went off the bed.

"Come, come Jarvis," I say walking to the hallway, "Let us get some rest, we shan't unpack until they reach a decision."

I shower and think of Kol. _All those stories we heard of Silas were more than just tales to make children eat their veggies and behave, I knew he was real and every witch in the world knew of him. If he awoken, hell would be unleashed and the cure isn't worth it. All I know is I have to stop Kol, if he dies I don't know what I'm going to do. . . _I finish my shower and dress. I brush my hair and teeth. I may be dead, but I still wanna look good. I know where Kol is, but I'm going to wait until he shows himself. I could hear the others downstairs, Elena and Caroline (and Tyler kinda) were the only ones who didn't want to trust me. However, Bonnie spending time with Tristan and Xander "bonding" with the Salvatores made them believe that I could be trusted. Niklaus helped by explaining our deal further, basically when I'm doing personal business I can't do "tasks" for him and it's worked the past 1000 years, plus he compelled me to never tell anyone when I was working for him. Elijah and Rebekah told them that I was a trustworthy and honorable friend, I never betrayed my friends and in a way I didn't. After I became friends with Jeremy I feared telling him what I was, because I thought it would end our friendship and I was compelled.

Eventually, Elena was the only one that objected. It was only one person though, so they basically told her to suck it up. Elijah came to my room when everyone started leaving. Jarvis bowed to him.

"You can begin unpacking her things, she's staying." Jarvis smiled and got to work. I hugged Elijah.

"Thank you Darling I appreciate it."

"Anything for you Lady Petrova," Elijah says, kissing my hand. "I shall see you in the morning."

"Yes, for brunch." After he left I called Tristan in. "We will do the ritual tomorrow night, are you ready?"

"Of course Milady," he said, slightly bowing.

"If you don't want to go through with it if you don't want to."

"I know, however I am forever in your debt for what you did for our family."

"Very well, you may want to spend tomorrow saying goodbye to Bonnie, I doubt the others will take it well. But remember, tell no one and never speak of it." He nods. I sit on my bed, then as he gets up to leave, "What's wrong with Xander? He hasn't spoken to me since my return."

"I am not sure, but I think Lord Niklaus spoke to him about your, as you call it, conquests."

"Oh, I see," I say, getting under the covers. "That is all for now, get some sleep love."

"Goodnight Milady," he says leaving the room.

I lay there thinking about my visions. _I know I cannot directly affect the future, but I can bring back someone from the dead to change it for me. There is always a loophole in spells and it's almost always bad for witches and humans. Kol is not going to give up so easily, but I think with the right persuasion he'll come around. It's sad that Bonnie must always be the one to suffer, but it's only because she is one of the good ones and tomorrow night she will suffer yet again. Once again it will be because of Elena, life sure is full of funny things._ I start to drift off, my thoughts getting more and more incorriant. I return to the night I became a vampire, Ayana crying for I never got to hold my baby. She was the one who named him, because she knew that was the name I wanted to give him. Esther was sitting there trying not to be happy that I was dead. She wanted to kill the baby too, but Ayana was protecting the baby. Elijah came and saw that I was dead. He took my body away from the village, he hid me so no one would find me. Elijah grabbed a daylight ring I had made myself when Kol turned into a vampire, hoping he would turn me. Ayana let Kol take care of the baby, Elijah lead him to me. I awoke to see Kol soothing the baby. I knew I was in transition and I could sense the blood pumping through his veins. Elijah got some of the baby's blood in a wooden bowl and I completed my transition. I held my baby and fought the urge to drink him dry. I got to spent two hours with him and then they had to go back to the village. I sat there for the remainder of the day thinking. At about noon I got a vision. It was of Esther, her heart was ripped out. I smiled at the thought and knew it was only a matter of hours before she was dead. Sure enough late that night I smelled her blood, I fell into a peaceful sleep. I awoke a while after the sun had risen. Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah came to me shortly after, wanting me to join them. I agreed, but not before sneaking close to Ayana's house to see my baby one last time. I knew my Xander would go to my parents and I had a feeling they'd be moving back to old world soon. We eventually traveled to Italy where we met up with Kol and Finn. I sometimes wonder if we could've stayed there forever, but that's just wishful thinking. . .


	5. Chapter 5: Blast From The Past

Blast From The Past

***Flashback*  
Mystic Falls 1862**

I was traveling back to my birthplace, I had been able to pay some men to build a much grander house where my parents had once been, however I was staying with a family by the name of Salvatore. I wore a blue topaz dress and blue velvet shoes, like most other dresses, it showed off my cleavage. When I arrived, I was greeted by an elder gentlemen, Giuseppe Salvatore. Jarvis stopped the carriage in front of the house. He climbed down from the "driver seat", opened the door, and held out his hand for me. I got out of the carriage and stared at the mansion.

"It's incredibly beautiful," I said in awe to Giuseppe. He smiled at me and gestured me to take his arm. I smiled back and accepted.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you," he said leading me to the house, "Lady Petrova." We walked through the house to the back door, where two young gentlemen were sparring. When they saw us approaching, they stopped and composed themselves.

"These must be your sons, Damon and Stefan, correct?"

"Yes, they are. Damon is considering joining the Confederate Army." I looked at the taller of the two brothers.

"I think your sons can speak for themselves, do you not agree?" I asked Giuseppe. He chuckled.

"But of course, I'll leave you to get acquainted," he said, turning and walking back into the house.

"Thank you, and would you mind telling Jarvis where to put my things?" He merely nodded. I turned my attention back to the Salvatore brothers, Damon climbed the steps until he was only a step away.

"You must be Lady Petrova," he said taking my hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He kissed my hand, not breaking eye contact. I simply smiled back, making him smirk.

"It is an honor and a pleasure to meet _both of you_," I said, returning his smirk. "So would either of you like to show me the town?" Damon agreed to take me, Stefan had to return to his studies but we agreed to have tea later in the day.

Jarvis drove us into town, but Damon said the best way to see the town was on foot. Jarvis went to the Saloon to get a drink. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, but was still very handsome and I knew many of the women in this town would be enchanted by him. Damon showed me all the shops and pointed in all directions telling me where all the founding families lived. We bumped into George Lockwood coming out of the Doctors, literally I bumped into him. We both spoke our apologies, until he actually looked at me and was speechless.

"I am terribly sorry sir."

"I'm George Lockwood. I can't seem to recall seeing you in town before."

"I'm Gigi Petrova and I'm merely visiting. I'm staying at the Salvatore Estate."

"Oh I see," he said, disappointment in his voice. "well it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore here was just showing me around town. I must say, it's very beautiful."

"Thank you, my father does what he can to keep it that way." Damon clears his throat.

"Well as much as we enjoy speaking with you Mr. Lockwood, I believe we should be going."

"Oh yes, quite right Damon. We wouldn't want Jarvis to drink too much, to the Saloon?" Damon nods, trying not to smile. "Good day Mr. Lockwood, perhaps we'll meet again."

Damon leads me to the Saloon, it looked as though the whole town were here. I spotted Jarvis flirting with a wench. I approached him, many looking me over and smiling.

"Come, come Jarvis. It's time to return to the Salvatore Estate." Jarvis pays his bill and leads us to the carriage. Damon helps me into the carriage before taking the sit in front of me.

"I must say milady, you look very beautiful."

"Why thank you Mr. Salvatore. Tell me are you really going to join the Confederate Army?"

"Yes, I'll be joining shortly, but for now I'm here to keep you company," he says, smiling.

"Well I look forward to being in your company more often, but you must have a young lady to court,yes?"

"None at the moment, there is a young lady whom I wish to court, however I know not if she is taken or not."

"Oh I see, it is rather hard to know if a lady is already being courted. I remember when I had a young suitor, we were very much in love, but his mother did not approve of me."

"What mother would disapprove of you,milady?"

"One whom did not want her did not want her son to marry into a family with a whore. My sister had a child out of wedlock and that branded me a whore's sister."

"That's horrid."

"Perhaps, but to this day he still wishes to marry me."

"He must be old enough to decide whom he marries, why does he not?"

"He and his siblings are exploring the world and I know not if he will come for me before my older brother marries me to a gentleman down south. I'm here because our parents died and my brother wishes to start a new life, he hopes that I will marry a nobleman of sorts so that I will be taken care of. However, I'm turning 20 this year and do not know if I will ever be married."

"He would be a fool to turn down the chance to marry you." I blush slightly.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore."

On the way back to the Estate Damon told me of his late mother and that he and Stefan were very close. He told me his love of literature and how he had courted many young ladies but never married. He told me about his father, how he was very strict and always expected nothing but the best from him and Stefan. I could tell that Giuseppe did not think that Damon met his standards and that is why he is going off the fight in the war, where he could make his father proud. Jarvis pulled in front of the house and Damon helped me out of the carriage. He showed me to my room, where he left me to change. I wore a blue dress made of silk. I was to sing before dinner, I was nervous for I never sang in front of anyone but Kol and my family. I let my hair down and put the necklace my mother gave me for my 20th birthday on. It was black with a blue topaz in the center.

I walked down stairs and into the parlor. I sat down on the couch and listened to the sounds in the house. Giuseppe was in his study sitting in front of the fire, drinking whiskey. Stefan had finished his lesson with his tutor and now getting ready for dinner. Damon was trying to figure out what to talk to me about, he stood in front of his mirror fixing his hair and suit, trying to look casual. Dinner was cooking and it was starting to smell delicious. I walked over to the piano and started playing Turkish March by Mozart. I began soft and gradually got louder until it filled the entire house. I learned to play the piano from Mozart himself and was rather good. I was well versed in Mozart and Beethoven's works. I have many talents and skills, some society approved of and others not so much. . .By now the Salvatores and most of their, um staff, were in the parlor watching me play. They were all very impressed. I finished, stood, and curtsied.  
"That was beautiful Lady Petrova," Giuseppe said, standing beside me. "However, I think your singing may be even more beautiful." Jarvis sat at the piano, as the Salvatores at down and watched me. I sang the song Stay Prince and Hear from the opera Dido and Aeneas. I sang with passion and and feeling, as if the song was written for me to sing. When I finished many of the women were crying and the Salvatores just stared in awe. Damon was the first to stand and applaud me, I curtsied. The cook came out and said "Dinner is served."

We went into the dining room and ate, talking about my performance, the latest happenings in town, Stefan's studies, etc.

**Present Day  
Salvatore Boarding House**

I awoke at 6am. I dressed in black skinny jeans, a blue lace tank top, blue ankle socks, and tied my hair in a ponytail with a blue hair tie. I grabbed my black knee high boots, a cherry tootsie lollipop, and my iPod. I put my headphones on and started listening to "I Love It (I don't care)" by Icona Pop. I walked downstairs and into the parlor to get a drink before heading out. Damon was sitting on the couch staring into nothing. I paused my music and put my headphones around my neck, as I poured a drink Damon looked at me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were a vampire?" I sat on the edge of the table in front of him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you really felt about me?" he smirked and we downed our drinks. "I made you forget about me anyway, unfortunately you and Stefan remembered after you became vampires."

""Unfortunately? How? We were awesome together." I smile.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. All I know is that it was best for everyone if you forgot, I couldn't let Katerina know I had been in town. I left when I heard she was coming to Mystic Falls, but she found out eventually."

"So why were you in Mystic Falls? I always knew it was never the reason you said it was," Damon said, sitting on the edge of the couch putting us only inches apart.

"Kol and I had gotten into a fight. I didn't have anyone but Jarvis. Xander was living with our relatives so that our bloodline wouldn't end on a burned stake. I had nowhere else to go but home. I stayed with your family, because your father was the easiest to manipulate without compulsion."

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with my dad." I laughed, resting my forehead against his.

"No, I used you to get to him. I was, and still am, very wealthy and he thought that if you married me, the Salvatore name, and fortune, would grow handsomely. Plus it didn't hurt that I was very beautiful and made him the envy of town that I was staying in his home."

"Ah of course," he said, grabbing my waist and pulling me on top of him. "But how did you feed? You never fed on me or Stefan or my dad."

"Well actually Jarvis and I blood shared. He satisfied my hunger of blood and you satisfied my. . .other hunger." Damon smirked.

"Well since Kol is nowhere to be found and I am available, I could satisfy your. . .other hunger." He looked at me with a seductive look. I laughed.

"But if you did that you might upset little miss Elena."

"She's with Stefan, she'll be fine." I sighed.

"What I liked most about you when you were human was your innocence and eagerness. And your energy."

"I'm still eager and I have more energy now. And experience," he said, closing the distance between us until our lips were an inch apart. I smiled and then kissed him. It was still as passionate as it was in 1862. For a brief moment it was as if no time had passed. It was no longer filled with love, but desire. I wasn't surprised, being a vampire, Damon tapped into his man-whore ways and felt only love for Elena.

The front door opened and Elena and Stefan saw us. Damon and I merely looked at them. Elena froze, shock and disgust on her face. Stefan was amused.

"It took you two long enough," Stefan said, laughing.

"What do you mean it took them long enough? How can we be sure we be sure we can trust her?" I sat next to Damon.

"Because I've known them longer than even Katerina has that's why. I lived at their house until a week before she arrived. They can trust me, however you are wise not to. I hated my sister and Katerina. Katerina and I became friends though, I don't think we will though, too many bad factors."

"Bad factors? What bad factors?"

"I think I'll let Damon and Stefan fill you in on our. . .friendship. I have business to take care of." I put my boots on, grab my purse, put my lollipop in my mouth, and walked out the door. Jarvis opens the driver's door of my blue and black Mercedes Benz and I get in. I start the car, the clock says it's 7:10. I floor the gas and speed down the driveway, heading toward town.

I park in the school parking lot. I put my black leather jacket on, grabbed my purse, got out of my car, and locked it. I walked to the school. Not many people were here, well it is Monday morning. I go into the main office.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, I'm here to enroll. I'm a senior."

"Honey, you sure you're a senior? You look a little old-"

"Yes well I have to, I'm a model, I've been one for about six years now. I have my transcripts and medical records." I say, "handing her everything". Half an hour later, I was enrolled and heading to my locker. _They really should put the school staff on vervain. _I close my locker and head toward Alaric's classroom. He was sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Well, well it certainly has been awhile since I've seen you."

"Gigi, last time I saw you, you were working in my wife's office."

"Yes, I'm sorry you couldn't find out the truth from me. Isobel was very clear in her orders."

"I understand. I see you're in high school, again."

"What can I say? I love the drama. So where do I sit?"

"You can have a seat in the front, away from Elena."

"Aw, it's not gonna be fun, can I sit in front of Rebekah?" Alaric sighed.

"Fine, but no bullying or rule breaking."

I sighed deeply. "Fine."

. . .

Finally school was over. Rebekah and I had many classes together and had a good day. Now we were in my car, on the way to the Mystic Grill. Tonight was karaoke night and I would never pass that up. We parked next to Damon's car and walked in. We sat at the bar, I sat next to Ric and Rebekah sat next to Damon.

"Um excuse me, bartender! Can I get a lemon drop over here? I like starting out light." The three idiots I'm sitting with were smirking. The hot bartender came over to me.

"I.d." I took my i.d. out of my bra and handed it to him. He checked it, then started making my lemon drop.

"What are you morons smiling at?"

"Oh nothing," they all said in unison.

"Just because I like girly drinks, doesn't mean I can't kick all of your asses," I said, taking a sip. "Remember that." Just then Stefan and Elena came in. They saw us and sat at a table on the other side of the Grill.

"Real mature Elena." Rebekah tries to hide a laugh. "Well you guys are no fun, I'm gonna go sit down over there with Stefan." I walk over to Stefan and Elena's table. Elena looks at me like I'm an eye sore. I sit next to Stefan.

"So did you and Damon tell her the _whole_ story or just the tidbits she wanted to hear?" Stefan laughed.

"A little of both actually," I down the rest of my drink as the waitress comes to the table. I hand her my glass.

"I'd like a Gin and Tonic and fries, with honey mustard sauce. Stefan is paying." My phone started to vibrate when Elena and Stefan ordered. It was a text message from Kol. _It can wait I'm having too much fun. I wonder if I would have more fun if Elena were to be a vampire. . . _Stefan filled me in that they only told her about my first day in Mystic Falls. "Did y'all tell her about the full day or just up to right after dinner?"

"We didn't really have time since you know, we have school." I nodded.

"Well you have until tomorrow night to do so or I will." I said smiling. The waitress brought us our food and drinks. I had five Gin and Tonics and three baskets of fries. "Well I should get back to Rebekah, thanks for dinner Darling." I walk back to the bar and sit next to Rebekah. "Ready?"

"I know you are." We watch for about an hour as people went up and sang. When Niklaus and Elijah came into the Grill, I went up on stage. I decided to sing "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Ray, it described my feelings when I was a human and Kol a vampire. I sang it well and I moved some people. I'm pretty sure Elena was wondering how something so beautiful could come out of my mouth. I finished, curtsied, and sat back down next to Rebekah.

After five shots of Tequila, I drove Rebekah home. I stopped at a fast food place to get some fries, then headed back to the Boarding House. I parked my car behind Elena's and entered the house with two bags full of fries.

"Fries anyone?" I asked, walking into the parlor. Elena, sitting on the couch next to Stefan, looked shocked and pissed. O_bviously they told her what happened after dinner, in Damon's chambers. . .oh how I love drama. I should get a t.v. that would be most enjoyable. . . _"Damon do get your bum off the table," I said sitting down across from Elena. Damon sat next to me and grabbed one of my bags, of fries. "So what part are you at now?"

"The part where we had earth shattering sex," Damon said, shoving four fries into his mouth.

"Earth shattering, you say?" I said smirking. Damon looked at me.

"You _know_ it was that good."

"Well it was 147-ish years ago I don't really remember." Damon smiled.

"I could help you remember."

"I don't doubt that Darling, but Elena wants to know the whole story, not just what happened at night."

"And on our horseback rides together."

"And our tea times."

"And our studying sessions."

"We didn't really do anything else, did we?"

"We went to balls together, though we only danced for an hour or two before sneaking out."

"You're quite right. I'm going to get a plasma t.v. tomorrow after school." They all just stared at me, I looked at my watch. "Has anyone seen Tristan and Xander since school?" Damon and Stefan looked at each other.

"No," they said in unison.

"I'm going to go look for them," I say, getting up and taking my bag of fries. "I'll see you guys later." I walked out of the house and to my car, put my fries in the passenger seat. I drove to the house where 100 witches died, where Tristan and Xander were waiting for me. I walked into the house and down to the basement.

"Are you ready?" I asked them.

"Yes milady, whenever you are ready." I focused and pulled as hard as I could. Suddenly he was in front of me.

"You? What do you want?"

"Now now, is that how you talk to your sister-in-law," I asked walking closer to him. "Finn. And to answer your question, I'm going to need Jeremy Gilbert to kill you very soon.I'm only asking you, because I doubt anyone wants Michael back alive." As I talked Tristan was doing the ritual. "Don't worry, I won't make you drink human blood. You won't have to take any lives, but I'm bring you back. . .so that you will die and Kol will live." Suddenly Finn took a deep breath. I daggered him. "Goodnight Finn, we'll see eachother soon."

I gave Tristan my blood and Xander put him in the car. I hid his body so the others wouldn't find him. I walk back to the car, gave Xander and Tristan some fries, and start the car. We drive back to the Boarding House.

"Do you really think this'll work, Mother?"

"I hope so, I truly hope so," I say.

"I hope so too. I don't wanna see you sad Mama." I smile at him.

"Don't worry, how often do my plans fail?"

"Um, none of your plans have failed."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Oh, well then we have nothing to worry about."

We pull into the driveway, Elena's car is gone, and Jarvis is waiting for us. He helps Tristan out of the car, then uses his vampire speed to get him into the house without the Salvatores noticing. Xander and I walk upstairs.

"Goodnight my darling," I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I go to my room where, not surprisingly, Damon is, shirtless. "And to what do I owe this pleasure." He walks up to me until we're only inches apart.

"Well you can't seem to remember our earth shattering sex, so I thought I'd. . .refresh your memory." I smile.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he puts his hands on either side of my waist.

"Absolutely."

"Well I need to shower so unless-"

"I would love to join you," he says, kissing me. He leads me to the bathroom, taking my shirt off in the process. _Well I might as well have a little fun before I become a one man woman. . . I'd tell you what's going to happen in the shower and afterward but some might not appreciate me describing it, so I'll just tell you that I'm not going to get much sleep tonight and I'll have to wear a turtleneck and I won't be needing to feed in the morning. Wait, am I going insane? It's not like anyone can hear what I say in my head. . ._


End file.
